Three Parts of a Whole
by Slytherin's Perfect Princess
Summary: She felt the connection. They knew what it was. The family couldn't believe it. When push comes to shove, Fred and George will do whatever it takes to protect their resident bookworm. Will they find the people behind these attacks that are threatening their happiness? Or will it tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Fred was laying on a hospital bed in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. George had his head resting on the bed while he sat in a chair beside it. There were Weasley's coming in and out the door in a constant stream. At times you could see a black-haired head come through the door. They were the only visitors allowed. They were family and one was the boy-who-lived. Everyone else were waiting in the waiting room. Some hoping to see Fred others there to support the family.

Fred has been in the ward for a month. He right now was in a coma. George hasn't left his side since they brought them in. Mrs. Weasley tries to get him to go home but the stubborn twin won't leave his brother's side saying that he might wake up. George, when he was awake, would talk to his brother, about everything and anything. He would reminisce about the pranks they played, the birds they fancied, and the joke shop.

In the waiting room Mrs. Weasley walked up to a bushy-haired girl.

"Hermione, dear, would you please go see if you can get George out of that room. He won't leave Fred, and he always seems to listen to you. Can you see what you can do?"

"I'll try, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione walked down the hall towards the room. She was nervous, and she had good reason to be. She fancied the twins. She wasn't sure she could see Fred lying the bed, unconscious, and keep it together. She used the little Gryffindor courage she had left and knocked on the door before entering.

George was leaning back, having jumped at the knock on the door, in his chair. His eyes never left his twin.

"George, you need to come with me. I'm going to take you home so that you can shower, eat, and sleep in a real bed." Her whispered words barely reached his ears.

George shook his head at her. She sighed and walked over to where he was sitting. Her hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed. Hermione could feel the tension in him and sighed again. She walked over to the bed where Fred laid. Hermione leaned down and kissed him on the forehead before hurriedly swiping at the tears falling from her eyes. She turned back to George and held out her hand.

"Come, George."

He didn't argue, just took her hand and stood up. They made it to the door before a noise behind them stilled their movements.


	2. Chapter 2

George whipped his head around and rushed back to his twin. He seemed to have forgotten that he had ahold of Hermione's hand, dragging her back with him. He barely made it back to the bed before the door swung open and a Healer came in. She paused when she saw Hermione.

"You are not allowed in here. Family only." She stated while she sent a glare at Hermione. Hermione didn't even put up a fight, she just pried her hand away from George and headed for the door.

"Would you be a dear and send his family in?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. Hermione just nodded before closing the door behind her.

She walked slowly down the hallway and she could see the look of disappointment on Mrs. Weasley's face due to her not getting George out of the room.

"I guess you couldn't get him out sweetheart. It's fine. I'll think of something."

"No, Mrs. Weasley. The Healer kicked me out and asked me to send the family back."

That seemed to get the families attention. The all stood at attention at once. They started to rush to the room saying thanks as they passed. Hermione sighed before walking towards the exit. They wouldn't even know that she was gone. As she stepped out of St. Mungo's she turned on her heel apperated.

* * *

In Fred's room, the healer started questioning George what he was doing or what he did just before Fred moved.

"Hermione leaned over and kissed his forehead and grabbed my hand to lead me from the room. We were almost at the door when we heard the noise."

Fred groaned just a little when his twin said Hermione, shocking all the people in the room. Ginny walked closer to the bed. She leaned down a little and started whispering in her brother's ear. Fred would move his head closer to the noise.

After a few minutes she stood back up and looked at the room. The shocked faces of the family made her wonder.

"Where is Hermione?"

The heads of all the family looked around fast enough to get whiplash.

* * *

As Hermione landed in her apartment, her knees buckled and she surcummed to the sobs that racked her body. It would always be like this. She would never again be part of a family. Hers, taken from her, but not by what she protected them from. On their way to Australia the plane crashed, killing everyone. She hadn't told anyone, she felt that her lose wasn't important enough. With Fred in the hospital and Remus injured and having lost Tonks, her pain was just a fraction of what theirs was. Her job was to be their rock. She had to support everyone. She was working at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes with Lee Jordan to keep the store open. She was researching the veil to see if there was anyway to bring Sirius back. She was at the hospital to support the Weasley family. She was taking care of Teddy while Remus was in and out of the Ministry. She had stretched herself so thin that she started to rely on the time-turner again just so that she felt there were more hours in the day.

As her sobs subsided she felt someone pick her up and lay her on the couch. She looked up into the blue eyes of none other than Remus Lupin.

"You ok? I heard that Fred made progress. I thought that I would go visit you at the hospital so you weren't alone but you seemed to have left."

As he looked closer at her he could see the bags under her eyes and the new stress lines on her face. Her eyes had lost their spark and that worried him. The only time he has seen her like this was during his brief period of teaching at Hogwarts.

He thought back to that time and realized the problem immediately. His face grew stern.

"Hand it over Hermione."

* * *

Ginny walked down the hall to the waiting room to see if she could find Hermione. It was empty except a few random people. There was nothing she could do but turn and go back. She made it to the door and heard Fred whisper "Mione."


	3. Chapter 3

All but one Weasley sat around Fred's bed. They didn't talk, just sat and stared. Fred would move and moan when Hermione's name was mentioned but was in his coma-like state any other time.

George burst through the door. His hair wind blown and his cheeks red.

"I can't find her anywhere. I visited Lee and the shop, Remus at the Ministry, her house, her parents house and the Burrow. I sent her an owl, and a patronus. I can't find her anywhere."

He was pacing back and forth, running his hand through his red hair. He turned his eyes toward his family. The bright blue was now a dark blue, showing his despair of never getting his twin back, and never finding the girl that could change his world.

Hermione sat in the Hogwart's library searching for anything that could get Sirius back. She was in her natural habitat surrounded by books. She knew that if she couldn't find anything she could always report back to Grimmauld Place to use the Black library. She shook her head to try to clear the thoughts of never finding an answer. She turned back to the book that laid open on the table but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. There was something flying toward her and out of instinct she took her wand out and pointed it to the window. She didn't relax until she could really make out the shape. She opened the window to let the owl in when it was close enough. It stopped long enough for the letter to be untied before it took off again. She opened it slowly, wondering what it might be.

Hemione,

I need you at the hospital. I don't care if they won't let you in. Gred seems to only respond to you or your name. Please come. He's not the only one that feels lost with you not here.

Forge

Hermione was never one to ignore a plea for help and with a wave of her wand sent the books back to their places. She sent a quick patronus to McGonagall saying that she was leaving and rushed to the front gates.

George, after shooing his family from the room, was pacing. He hoped that Hermione would show up. She said she would always come. That was before this blasted war though. The war that almost tore his family apart, almost taking two of the most important things from him.

_Hermione was curled up on the couch in the Burrow's living room. She was reading a book that she took out of Dumbledore's room. She could hear the padding of feet on the stairs. She didn't even bother to look up when they reached the bottom and moved towards the kitchen. She heard the door to the ice box open then close again. When she felt the couch dip she looked up into the eyes of none other than George Weasley. _

"_What are you and the boys planning?"_

_Hermione sighed. "I can't tell you. Even if I wanted to I can't. Listen George, I leave after Bill's wedding. I'm taking the boys and running for it. We have a mission to do and if anything goes wrong I know that I won't make it. I've made a deal with the devil to switch my soul for Harry's. He has to live through this, no matter the cost. I need you to do me a favor. If I don't come back with him, protect him at all costs."_

_George nodded his head. He pulled the girl close and held her to him. _

"_Listen Granger, I will always be here for you. If you need to talk or anything, I'm here."_

"_Yeah and me to. We will always be here for you."_

_They turned toward the stairs to see Fred come down towards them. He sat beside Hermione and pulled her away from George. She shifted directions easily. She always felt a pull toward the twins. She shifted again and her head was in George's lap while her feet were in Fred's. _

"_When you need me, I will always be there. By magic, I swear. By magic, I am yours, heart, soul, and body. When the sun rise, I swear, that my magic be bound to those in this room. While thy lives so will my memory and my life. I bound me to you."_

George was brought out of his memories by a snapping of someone's fingers. He looks down to head of curly hair.

"You came!"

"You called. I was at Hogwarts in the library when I got your owl. I came as soon as I could. What were you thinking about when I walked in?"

He smiled to her and walked towards the chair. She knew that she was supposed to follow and did what was expected. When she got close enough he pulled her into his lap and settled her head on his shoulder.

"You never answered my question."

"I was thinking about that night. The night before the wedding. There's something I need to tell you about that night. Something you may not like."

"I thought everything was perfect that night."

George sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "That's the problem, Mio. It was perfect, so perfect that something happened that night that neither me, you, or Fred knew would. What I'm trying to say is…"

He paused and another voice picked up.

"We're bonded now, Mione."


	4. Chapter 4

George looked over toward the bed to see his twin awake. His eyes darted toward Hermione, who was already up and moving toward the bed. She sat on the side before grabbing George's hand and pulling him to her.

"How do you feel?"

"Well," Fred sighed. "I don't have a headache anymore and it feels amazing to have my eyes open. I felt lost in that little world I was in but I finally found a bright spot but it kept fading in and out. When it was bright enough and I was close enough I tried to grab it but I just fell through. I ended up listening to George stutter out an explanation and jumped in when he couldn't explain it."

Hermione smiled at him and grabbed his hand. She needed to know that he was here and awake. It may have only been a month but it felt like a lifetime. She turned to look at George before leaning back against him.

"So, what happened when I was out?"

George sighed. "I never left your side. I took showers in the bathroom here and the nurses or family brought me food. Today was the first time I left this room. I was planning on leaving earlier in the week but when you started to wake up I wasn't going anywhere."

Fred looked at Hermione expectantly. She shook her head and mumbled under her head.

"What was that? I didn't hear that."

Hermione shot Fred a glare.

"I've been babysitting Teddy every other day from four thirty to six thirty. I help at the store four times a week with Lee when Variety has something going on. I'm working for the Department of Mysteries and Gringotts. I've been waiting in the waiting room bringing food for the family and trying to get my parents things in order so I can sell the house. Between the press hammering me about everything and feeling like I'm empty inside, I've had to start using the time turner to keep up."

Fred looked a little hurt.

"You didn't come visit me?" His face turned into a pout, making him look childish.

"I wasn't allowed. Every time I stepped into the room a nurse would come in to kick me out. I snuck in to get George because your mom asked me to and when I was about to leave you started to wake up. They kicked me out after that."

Fred nodded his head in understanding.

"I guess I can forgive you for that." He didn't say anything else and a comfortable silence settled in the room. Hermione started to lean heavily against George and her eyes started to droop. The banging of the door jousted her awake.

"I told you that you were not allowed in here." The nurse stated as she glared at Hermione.

Fred could see the look of disdain in the nurse's eye. "She's family. She will stay here until she wants to go home."

The nurse shot him a look and put her nose in the air.

"According to regulations; chapter 21, section 7, clause 4, no visitors other than family are allowed until the doctor states otherwise. That means she needs to leave."

Another voice spoke, "Now, you know very well, Nurse Kiddington, that the Gryffindor Princess is always aloud in the Weasley's room." The drawl was familiar and they looked up to find a smirking Theodore Nott.

"Healer Nott, it's nice to see you."

"Skip the formalities Granger. I've known you longer than that."

Hermione pulled a Slytherin smirk and pulled herself away from the twins. She launched herself at Theo.

"I've missed you Teddy-bear. You need to come visit more."

"I've missed you too, Nee, and why is it that I need to come visit? You could always come visit me."

"If you say so Teddy. Now, tell me about Fred here."

"Well, for one thing he should be dead."


	5. Chapter 5

"Teddy, we already knew that."

"Believe me, the wall falling on him could have killed him but it wasn't even close. What we haven't told anyone was that his heart stopped beating for at least an hour almost every other day. When I would declare him dead I would walk out the door to the family I would see you coming through the door and be called back to tell me that his heart was beating again."

Hermione snapped her mouth shut when she felt someone tap her chin. She looked up into the eyes of George and saw that he had the same scared look in his eyes that she felt.

"How many times?"

Was all she whispered. Teddy shook his head.

"You don't want to know."

Hermione nodded in understanding. She looked over Fred he was staring at all of them with an open mouth.

"What brought me back Nott?"

Theo sighed. "First call me Theo. Nott makes me sound like my father and I hate my father. To answer your question I have no idea. Well, that's not true. I have ideas what it could be. Dark magic could do it. That was the first thing that we checked you for, though. I've only known a few others that can get your heart beating after a complete stop. There is also the muggle PRC-"

"CPR, Teddy." Hermione cut across.

"Right, thats what I said. Saying that we tried that and it didn't start says it was something else. Quite frankly, I have no idea and I don't want to test it. Now, I know your next question has to deal with you leaving. I want you to stay in here for at least two days, since you're awake I highly doubt something could happen, but we need to check just incase."

The twins nodded their head and Hermione started to follow Teddy out into the hall. When she shut the door behind her and placed the silencing charm around them she turned on Teddy.

"Truth, and I want it now."

"Damn, Nee, you should have been in Slytherin. Even Drake can't tell when I'm lying."

"Now, Theodore."

Theo sighed and nodded his head. "He was poisoned. That is what kept making his heart stop. He's a bonded. In dark wizard terms, depending on the bond, he could bring back Voldemort. That also means when they get him back that he needs to be killed. They bring death but they also can take it. They bring peace but cause destruction. The strongest is the triad. You have sibling bonds and family bonds. You have a mate bond and you have a true heart bond. I don't know which one he has and I can't find out. I do know that I will put a charm on the room so that anyone with ill intentions can't enter. I'll also take a little hint from you and put that handy little charm on as well so we can figure out who."

Hermione giggled remembering Marietta Edgecombe's face. She turned back to Theo and hugged him.

"Should we tell them?"

"No, you can't tell them."

"Tell who what?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione squealed. She heard laughter from the man in front of him and a light chuckle from the person behind her. She turned to find Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Hello Minister."

"Ms. Granger, I was just coming to visit Mr. Weasley."

"You are in luck. He just woke up."

"Ah, that's great. I have an idea for a prank that he might be interested in." He turned toward the door but was called back by Hermione.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"I want to work on the veil."

Kingsley looked over the girl he's known and fought with. He knew that if he didn't give her what she wanted she would find away to get there.

"I have researched it and may have figured out how it works."

Kingsley sighed. He knew that Hermione wasn't doing this for herself but for her best friend.

"Start on Monday. No one can know. I will have no problem obliviating you." His voice was stern and held no room for argument.

"Yes sir." She didn't wait and headed home to organize her work.

Hermione thought back to her conversation with Teddy and it made her start to think. Fred woke to tell her that they had a bond. Teddy said that Fred was a bonded and was wanted dead. She had to find that blasted book.

"I don't even remember the last place that I put it." She murmured to herself. She has never lost a book It makes her worry.

"Hermione are you a witch or what? Accio Bonded Book."

The book came from the bookcase. She's read it before but something was bugging her. She was reading this book the night before the wedding. The door of the flat opened and Remus was carrying in his little bundle of joy.

"Remus, hi."

"Hey Mione. Could you watch the cub for me tonight. It's close to the full moon and I want him safe."

"Of course no problem." He thanked her put Cub in her arms and left. She laued him on the couch where she could watch him and opened the book.

An hour later she closed the book, stood up and walked over to the wall. She slammed her head onto it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, _was all she thought.


End file.
